


All the strange places you'll leave to

by Hopeful_Foolx



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fever, Fever Dreams, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Jonah is close to the eye already so that's why, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Foolx/pseuds/Hopeful_Foolx
Summary: Trapped in a nightmare, or trapped in memories that haven't happened yet?
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonah Magnus, Jonathan Fanshawe & Jonah Magnus
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945483
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	All the strange places you'll leave to

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well, they are soft before Jonah became a bastard okay? Is that okay? Please? I just... I need backstory for Jonah Magnus. In this fic, he is already onto the Eye but has been touched by the End as a child, hence, his fear of death.

His hands are not his hands. Or are they? He looks down on them and his fingers seem longer, his skin is different. What is he wearing? Someone enters and he sees an office he doesn’t recognize, a file, a weirdly shaped device and a voice, he doesn’t know where from, and when he looks up, he is in a tunnel, deep under the earth, deep and cold, he feels how cold it is and sees his shoes, feels the chill, but he knows where he is walking, he knows the direction, the sense of purpose, he knows where he needs to go, and the next moment he doesn’t, he runs around a dark corner and presses against a wet wall, catches his reflection in a glass window of darkness and it’s not him, it’s not him in there and he looks away again and is gone. 

“Elias…” someone says warningly and he hears himself laugh and laugh and smile and laugh and…   
“James Wright, Director-” He says and shakes a hand and the face turns to fog before him and he falls, he falls and falls and falls and briefly there are voices, he tries to hold onto them but falls. 

“Sir!” someone shouts and he looks in the direction and fades away. Fog engulfes him and for the first time, a familiar face in it.

“Barnabas” He sighs, then shouts and tries to reach for him, in a sea of mist and salt, tears he realizes, but whose? He turns around and Barnabas is gone, he is alone on the sea, on the water? Where is he? A boat, a ship, a name,  _ Tundra _ and a man, fog around his feet but he smiles and he sees a golden ring and he falls, he is in a room of eyes and books, burned pages and he can’t escape them, he knows he never tried to and he sees his hands, old and wrinkles, frantically sorting through letters and pages, hastily scribbled in ink and beautiful calligraphy, he tries to hold onto them but his body is not under his control, so he only sees the first words, they read his name, Jonah, my dear Jonah, my dear friend, Jonah, and he sorts through them without reading, plans about a prison and he doesn’t want to, the number 14 and he laughs and laughs and laughs.

The Lukas’ mansion, a place he knows and he wants to weep with relief but the man standing there is not himself, and the man next to him, he saw him before, on the ship. Again, the name, Elias, again the face and the feeling of satisfaction. 

Someone hums, he doesn’t recognize he melody but it’s oddly calming, he is back in his study but it looks different, tea, Jonathan, Sir Lukas, talking about Albrecht von Closen and he got a letter, something is in the air, change, he knows a change is coming but what? Barnabas is not with them and he should be, there is a hole where a man should be but where is he?   
The humming is back and he holds onto it and is in the fog again, this time falls and falls onto his hands and knees, they don’t scratch open and it doesn’t hurt. He is mismatched, not in his body, not outside of it. Where is he? Who is he? Glass and it’s him in there, his face tight and he walks and walks until he is at a familiar house, so familiar.    
Bones. 

He is ripped away with so much force he screams but makes no sound, pain erupts in his chest and then he is at a table, talking to a man with bags under his eyes and strange strange clothes, he looks at his hands again, gestures around with those long fingers and his sleeves are green and too tight, his clothes are all wrong. 

Someone is humming, he knows the melody. He holds onto it again because he knows it. 

  
  


“It seems like you were right, my dear boy” A voice and a cold hand on his face, he forces his eyes open and the room is dim and swimming, he can’t make out any details, but a face close to him. A smile, and then his eyelids drop closed again. He is so tired. 

“It’s alright, Jonah, it’s all well. It seems like you are finally on the mend” Jonah. That is his name, it’s not Elias, not James, it’s Jonah. 

“I had a terrible dream” he mumbles and blinks again, his voice is nearly inaudible, “You were gone, all of you, just…” But it fades away even in the dim light of the room and seeing his friends, even if he can just barely make them out. The doctor just shakes his head, 

“Fever dreams” he hums at the same Moment Barnabas chimes in,

“That is just silly, where would we go?” Where would they go? They wouldn’t leave him. But that is not what he dreamed, strangely enough, but he doesn’t know why. And what it was instead. Just that he isn’t dreaming anymore and they can’t harm him. And that he is home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 consider letting me know what you think? :)


End file.
